


Kind Eyes

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A try at Flash Fiction, written in 5 minutes with no editing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A try at Flash Fiction, written in 5 minutes with no editing.

He has kind eyes.

She sees them crinkle at the corners as he speaks of the Fade with infectious enthusiasm, and she watches the corner of his mouth lift, tugging hers up along with it.

She sees them become heavy-lidded with desire as his gaze drops to her lips, seconds before he pulls her back into him, tongue teasing its way into her mouth, robbing her of breath and making her dizzy.

She sees them fill with anger as he turns to his friend’s unwitting murderers, air crackling with terrifying power as they are struck down.

She sees them grow tender as he meets her gaze, as she speaks the words back to him, pressing them against his lips.

She sees them glisten with unshed tears as he turns, leaving her behind, face bare and heart rent open.

She sees them harden with cruel determination as she kneels in front of him, unable to stop him from walking away again.

She sees them as he turns back to glance at her one final time.

And it breaks her heart to see his kind eyes look so sad.


End file.
